


【SW】僵尸新娘

by farfalle



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Earth-50, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfalle/pseuds/farfalle
Summary: They are getting married.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【SW】僵尸新娘

*未来正义联盟2.0背景，领主超人/领主神奇女侠，提及领主蝙蝠侠/主世界女侠

*常规OOC+逻辑混乱

0

旷日持久的战争结束了，交锋带来麻木，算计引向疲惫，独裁者与反叛者的阵营都渴望和平，两位首脑看着疮痍的国家、眼神黯淡的人民，终于决定休战。他们选择了一种传统而有效的方式——联姻。

他们再次坐在谈判桌两边，戴安娜迅速翻完了协议，而卡尔甚至没有打开过，昔日的对手签字成为未婚夫妻。当这静默的订婚仪式结束，没有亲友的欢呼，没有鲜花和彩弹，甚至没有一枚订婚戒指。神奇女侠毫不拖泥带水地离开，超人目送她的披风消失在门边，他摁下桌旁的按钮，一扇暗门在书架后缓缓开启。

他走下楼梯，空气随着高度下降而变冷，靴跟敲在台阶上的回声也越来越大。几个螺旋后，卡尔走进他的地下室，这里空空荡荡，只在中间放着一尊水晶棺。领主超人在棺前缓缓立定，那里躺着的女人有着与他婚约者一样的容貌。

“我想是时候了，”他轻声道，语调温柔如情人絮语，“这是最好的办法。”

卡尔-艾尔从披风的隐形口袋里取出一枚戒指，样式朴素，只是单纯无花纹的铂金圈儿和其上钻石，在冰冷的白炽灯下光华流转。“我用东非的金子和北极冻土层下面的岩石做的。”他单膝跪下，面容坦然而庄重，与方才谈判中严肃阴郁的领袖判若两人。

“戴安娜，宙斯之女，天堂岛公主，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

1

签订婚约后，卡尔和戴安娜经常需要一起出现在民众面前，神奇女侠站在身边时，超人能听见她肌肉绷紧的声音，甚至还有真言套索的微鸣，仿佛她随时准备战斗。卡尔不为此奇怪，只要未婚妻愿意配合他在该招手时招手，该微笑时微笑，他就没什么可抱怨的。

这一回他们又并肩来到大都会纪念堂，为那座新成立的和平纪念碑揭幕。幕布掀开那一刹那，神女冷漠的面具忽然碎裂，她忍不住走上前去，手指抚过一个个铭文字母的凹痕，她的指尖停在一位牺牲者的名字缩写上。

B.W.

卡尔想起来了，正是在这里。戴安娜，他的戴安娜，穿上战斗服，却未披上最坚固的鹰甲，她当然尊重那位特殊的对手，但也相信自己能速战速决。戴安娜离开时神情肃穆，眼睛比剑锋还要明亮，套索系在腰间，闪闪发光，卡尔静默的心房又为她股东，她是他的战友，也是领主中的审判者，她会为他们斩断过往、劈开前路。

可正是在这里，他的伴侣倒在血泊中，死在愤怒和复仇里。卡尔落地时感到一阵前所未有的眩晕，他将爱人搂在怀里，第一回发现这具神铸就的身躯竟然那么轻，她失去了生气手臂软绵绵地垂着，好像一折就能断。戴安娜的眼睛还睁着，空洞的瞳孔机械映出他的脸庞，凝视里却再无法染上应有爱意。

是我造成了这一切——他突然想。他蓦然回首，刚刚杀死他爱人的长发的同位体正抱着另一具尸体垂首低泣。卡尔只感到脊背发冷。是他的错，也是蝙蝠侠的错。戴安娜最开始并不认为改变行事方式是个好主意，但卡尔与布鲁斯一起说服了她。如果要清算，是他该和布鲁斯躺在这里，而戴安娜原该活下去。

观众的掌声把卡尔的思绪扯回现实，他身边的女人明明与记忆里有同样的面孔，可那防备生疏的神情无比陌生。他回望那面纪念碑，B. W.旁边并没有一个D.，因为“神奇女侠戴安娜”还活在这个世界。

就好像只有卡尔失去了她一样。

2

婚礼的布置，神奇女侠不感兴趣。只有卡尔每天听那些程式化的报告，哪些宾客将会参加、新娘的捧花是什么颜色、证婚人会是谁……

“等等，”他打断了那个士官，“不要捧花。”对方一时无措：“这是传统，领主超人。”“你觉得她会抛出捧花吗，即使她抛了，这个婚礼能祝福到谁呢？”士官哑口无言，愣怔片刻后，黑色签字笔划掉了“新娘捧花”一项。

他离开前，卡尔又叫住了他：“你们原来打算用什么花？”

当天晚上，卡尔摸进他小小的婚房，戴安娜还是平静地躺在那，只是手上多了一枚戒指。他在棺材边席地而坐，手里拨弄着几朵白色花朵。

“我想要用绣球花，”卡尔踌躇着开了口，“我以前听母亲说，她婚礼上的捧花就是绣球花。我们可以用白色的，那象征着光明与希望。”他有些局促地笑了一下：“那确实就是你和我，不是吗？”

他渐渐说得兴起：“或者，我们可以要一个希腊式的婚礼，你说怎么样？你的母亲希波吕忒，阿尔忒弥斯，你的所有姐妹们，她们会喜欢吗？我的天，如果亚马逊战士们要来，戴安娜，我好紧张……”

一片静默。卡尔只好去握那冰凉的手，手指的温度和那戒指一样，好在它们在卡尔手中一点点暖和起来。

“或许我们可以各自有一个单身之夜？其实我想不到要和谁过，火星猎人也许愿意陪陪我，他一定知道这种感觉，毕竟他不是单身汉了。”话到这里，他停住了，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。卡尔慢慢把额头抵在戴安娜的手上。

“现在我也明白他的感觉了。”

3

婚礼前一夜，超人没合过眼。当然他也不需要睡眠，他只是反复确认着礼堂的安保、宴会的陈列，虽然这些都有专人负责，可他实在不知道“新郎”在前一晚该做些什么。清晨他准时起床，穿上自己那身白礼服。

走进礼堂时，他突然想：原来他们用了百合。

神奇女侠由她的母亲领进来，可她完全不像一个娇羞的新娘，事实上，她更像是在领着希波吕忒走。而他木然站在坛前，管风琴搅得他敏锐的耳朵直发疼。

百合其实也很合适。他的思绪一直飘着。

直到戴安娜在他面前站定，卡尔才惊觉宣誓的时间已到。她穿着白裙子，如瀑长发落在圆润的肩上，黑色的蜷曲发尾与纯洁庄重的礼服映照鲜明。他恍然间感到一阵心悸，这是戴安娜和他的婚礼，他迫不及待地要将戒指套在那纤细的手指上，可那只手在接触到他皮肤的瞬间僵硬了。

超人抬起头来，神奇女侠戒备而麻木地看着他。心脏跳动的速读一点点回落，直至冷寂。

宣誓结束后神奇女侠很快就被祝贺的宾客淹没了，他也是，两人各自机械应付着来自各国的祝福。无数人夸赞他们是天造地设的一对，如此高贵、如此强大、如此美丽，也有许多感谢的声音——为联姻带来的和平，为携手许诺的辉煌。

“你夺走了我的戴安娜。”一个声音突然在他耳边响起，是希波吕忒。她与上次见面时似乎有什么不同了，天堂岛的女王明明岁月永驻，此时却在华服下显得苍老而痛苦。

卡尔猛然意识到，她的女儿没有结婚。

她的女儿死了。

4

显然，政治婚姻的义务不包括共同起居，因此成为一个已婚男人后，超人还是独自回到他的居所。这倒正好。

他等到夜深了，悄悄飞回婚宴的后厨，偷来一瓶香槟、两个酒杯、还有一件燕尾服。卡尔急匆匆地赶回地下室，胡乱解开那怪异的礼服，换上衬衫、马甲、外套、裤子，最后踏进锃亮的黑皮鞋。

“戴安娜，我的妻子，”他深呼吸，“我能邀请你跳一支舞吗？”

没有回音，但卡尔知道她不会拒绝。他把戴安娜从棺材里轻轻抱出来，她身上已是换好的礼服。如之前两人约定那样，希腊式，简洁、纯粹，黑色的短发间插着几朵小小的绣球花。

卡尔尽力将两人摆出共舞的姿势，戴安娜的头时时从他的肩膀上滑落，一只手被他握着，另一只手则滑稽得由他夹在腋下，才堪堪能搭在卡尔腰上。她的腰也没有丝毫力气，脚只能随着卡尔的动作在地上拖动，高跟鞋尖划出有些刺耳的响声。

卡尔领着她转了一圈又一圈，他不停地需要摆正戴安娜的姿势，既要完成华尔兹舞步，又不能让她从臂弯里滑落。一舞终了，超人竟喘着粗气，久违的汗珠从他发际渗出，滑下脸颊。

“戴安娜？”他轻轻唤了一声。

“戴安娜？”

“现在，新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”他尽量让自己俏皮一点。

克拉克·肯特颤抖着，把双臂紧了又紧，嘴唇虔诚地去贴那尸体没有血色的双唇。“嗒”的一声，尸体右脚上的高跟鞋掉在了地上。

12点钟声响起，新郎又变回了鳏夫。

END.


End file.
